Pokemon Special: Darkness
by MagesticMilotics
Summary: A new terror arises in the world of pokemon
1. Prologue revised

Pokémon Special: Darkness Preface

15 heroes were chosen by fate; Red; A Young Trainer who has defeated Team Rocket, won the Pokémon league, and fought against Deoxys and its clones. Green; The Grandson of Prof. Oak and he has helped Red and the others numerous of times against Team Rocket, The Elite 4, and other evil organizations. He is also the Viridian City Gym Leader. Blue; Mischievous and smart are two words that come to mind when you ask people about Blue, who also was kidnapped as a young girl by The Masked Man. She helps by assisting others and giving support such as when Red thought he sucked and she cheered him up. Yellow; is a shy girl who Blue chose to rescue Red from the Elite 4. Yellow has a big crush on Red everyone knows about but Red. She is very supportive and when one of her friends get hurt she gets angry, which increases her Pokémon's levels. Gold; Reckless is probably the only word that can describe Gold. Sure he has his bad habits such as being a pervert at sometimes but when everyone is in trouble he will jump into action to protect everyone. Silver; the lone wolf Silver mainly only ever talks to Blue and rarely Gold. He knows how to handle tough battles and keep his cool. Crystal; Professional Pokémon catcher Crystal is smart and good at kicking ass. She will do her best to try to assist in battles. Lyra; Lyra is Gold's cousin who moved to Unova as a young girl recently moved back to Johto. She has yet showcased her skills in battle. Ruby; Often confused to be gay because of his love of contest, clothes, and other girly stuff. He is most useful in battle when he partners with someone else or when his clothes get dirty. Sapphire; Wild Girl is what she normally called because of her wild side. She loves to battle and is great in battle. Wally; Helpful in any battle. Wally who is the most flail and weak is very supportive and is Ruby's best friend. Emerald; Short is something you should never call Emerald because of his short temper. Emerald is great in battle and has won the battle frontier to prove it. Diamond; Food is this young trainer's only weakness. Dia, what his friends call him will help any of his friend's; Pearl and Platinum are his best friends. He also has a not so secret crush on Platinum. Pearl; The exact opposite of Diamond but still Diamond and Platinum's best friend. He is great in battle. Platinum; The Berletz family is the richest in Sinnoh and she is apart of this rich family. After learning to battle from Diamond, Pearl, and the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia she is a great help in battle. Now these 15 heroes must come together to save the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody MagesticMilotics back. I only updated because of my one favorite. VoltTackle here is Chapter 1. Hope everyone else likes and trolls go ahead and troll :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mt. Silver, KantoJohto

"Pika Thunder" Charizard dodge." Ring, ring, ring. Red's poke gear started ringing. "You got to be kidding. Green wait for a second." Red called over to Green who replied with an annoyed look. "Hello" Red asked into the phone. **"You are Red correct" **asked the voice what sounded familiar. "Um yeah who is this?" **"That is not important now, I have called to inform you that you, and your friends are all invited to a tournament at the indigo plateau starting on October 13****th****. I hope you will pass on the message." **"Of course Red said hanging up and starting to run off. "Red wait, who was that" Green yelled. "Oh yeah there is a tournament at the indigo plateau on October 13th." Red replied as he called out Aero his Aerodactyl and flew off. "Like always" Green mumbled as he picked up Pika who Red forgot about. "3, 2, 1" Green mumbled. Red then came flying back. "Sorry Pika" Red yelled. Red then grabbed Pika and went off again. Green then hopped on his Charizard and flew off towards his grandpa's lab.

Pallet Town, Kanto

After about an hour of flying Green made it to the lab. Green entered the lab and noticed that Crystal wasn't there. "Hey Gramps are you here." Green yelled into the almost empty lab. "Gramps is not here but me and Bill are." Daisy, Green's sister yelled. "Oh were did he go?" Green asked. "He went to a professor's convention somewhere" Bill yelled. "Ok well I'm going to go find Red he probably went to Sevi." Green responded. "Okay be carful" Daisy yelled. "Wait why would he go to Sevi" Bill asked. "He was supposed to tell everyone of a Pokémon tournament and I think he will be dumb enough to forget he is closer to the viridian forest than one island." Green said in a mouthful. "Okay" Bill yelled have fun. Green then left towards Sevi. "He is so going to see Blue." Daisy told Bill. "Of course" Bill replied to his wife.

Violet City, Johto

_"Man I am bored. Its just my luck everyone is busy, Crystal and Falkner are working, Silver is busy and Lyra is stalking him, and that Ethan kid is stalking Lyra."_ Gold thought to himself as he walked around Violet City after getting kicked out of the gym for disturbing the peace as Falkner called it. Gold wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon he was on the ground after running into somebody. "Ouch, hey watch where your going." Gold said after falling. "I'm so sorry." Responded a voice Gold knew to well. "Crystal.'' Gold yelled. "Gold" Crystal responded. "I thought you were working." Gold said to one of his best friends. "Well the professor had a convention to go to so he made me take the day off." Crystal responded. "Well then what are you doing then super serious gal." Gold asked. "Running a few errands for my mom." "Well I'm coming with you then." Gold told Crystal. "How come." Crystal asked. "Because I'm bored" "Well don't do anything stupid then" Crystal said to Gold as they started walking towards Goldenrod City.

* * *

><p><strong>Man that took me a while sorry it seems so short this and the other chapters i did all in one sleap deprived night.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Ocean Between Kanto and Sevi

"Man i hope Red is as dumb as i think he is" Green thought while flying towards Sevi hoping Red went their so Blue won't get the wrong idea. About 20 minutes later Green arrived at Blue's house. Green then knocked on the door waiting for Blue to answer. "Green what a nice surprise, Did you come all the way out here to see me." Blue said when she answered the door. "I came here to see if Red came over here." Green responded, ""Why would he come over here" Blue asked. "He has something to tell you and all of the other holders of the pokedex" "Oh, well what is it" "I don't think I should tell you", "Well then I will just blackmail you" "Wait what" Before Green could finish his sentence Blue pulled out her phone and forced Green into a kiss and quickly snapping a picture. "Why did you do that" Green yelled at Blue, "Now will you tell me what he wants to tell me," Blue responded. "Fine he was going to tell you about a tournament." That's all" Blue yelled. "I'm going to call Red to see where he is" "Okay" Blue said while watching Green go make his call, Blue then pulled out her phone and sent the photo to Lyra.

The Viridian Forest

"Damn how is this forest so big" Red thought to himself as he was looking for Yellow's house. Suddenly Pika Red's Pikachu popped out of a bush "What is it Pika, you wan't me to follow you" Red asked the small mouse, Pika then shook his head yea and ran off. "Wait up Pika" yelled Red running after the electric mouse pokemon, Red stopped when he saw Yellow healing an injured Pidgy. For some reason when Red saw Yellow healing the Pidgy he felt attracted to her. Red was about to go over to Yellow but then his pokegear started ringing. "Really" Red said outloud. "Hello" Red answerd into his phone. "Red its Green and I just told Blue about the tourtament." "Well okay then you can go tell Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Lyra, take blue with you because she knows where Silver is and that will help you find everyone else." "Okay" Green responded with an annoyed tone. Red then closed his pokegear and saw Yellow standing right next to him. "Red what are you doing here" Yellow asked. "Um I Came to see you" "Really" Yellow said blushing. "yeah i wanted to tell you about a tourtament" "Oh" "And Yellow will you come and tell everyone else about it to." "Of coarse" "Ok then lets go"

"Red has been contacted and he and his friends are going to tell all the others. We know wait the Kanto Dex holders can do but now its time to test the others. Move out."

Silver had a strange reason someone was following him. He brushed it off and continued his work inside the underground path beneath the old Lavender Tower. He had gotten some info that somebody was here that knew his father's location. Silver instantly stopped what he was doing and yelled out "Lyra quit hiding." Silver yelled back to Lyra who was secretly stalking Silver. It though it wasn't much of a secrete because she would do it all the time. "Hey Silver what you up to." Said Lyra nervously. "I got a new lead on my father's whereabouts." "Exciting news can I help you?" "No, it could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Silver responded in a cold tone. Lyra then got a big grin on her face what almost matched Gold's completely. "Silver you do like me." Said Lyra which then made Silver blush. "Yes I do but not like that." "Well the only thing what matters is that you do care." Silver was now irritated and started to walk away. Lyra was about to yell at him but she then got a text from Blue. She laughed when she saw the picture Blue sent her. Lyra then started running in the direction Silver had gone.

Blue was frustrated. Somehow Green had managed to trick her into finding all four of the Johto Dex holders, but also managed to get her phone in the process. "According to what I remember Silver is in Lavender Town looking for his farther, and if I'm correct then that means Lyra is with him. Lyra will then lead me to Gold or Crystal and I know they will know the others whereabouts." Blue thought to herself while flying towards Lavender Town.

While Silver and Lyra was searching underneath Lavender Town Gold and Crystal had made it to Goldenrod city. "So Super Serious Gal where to next?" Asked Gold when they landed in Goldenrod. "I am going to the mall; you are going to the game corner." Responded a stressed Crystal. Gold noticing how stressed she was said "Wow Super Serious Gal you need to calm down." "Well I don't know Gold; I had to listen to you the whole trip!" "Well why you didn't tell me to shut up." "I was trying to be polite." "Well the only reason I came with you was to spend time with you." Gold's last comment made Crystal blush. The truth is that Crystal had only told Yellow that she has a crush on Gold. "What?" Said Crystal who was very confused. Gold knew he had said something wrong. He had remembered that he had told Yellow that he has a crush on Crystal. "Um never mind lets just go to the mall." Responded Gold. Gold started walking off leaving a very confused and embarrassed Crystal.

"Silver wait up." Yelled Lyra trying to catch up to Silver. As Lyra started running she stopped at a halt when a powerful flamethrower when right in front of her. This made her scream what attracted Silver's attention. "Torkoal Smokescreen." Yelled a trainer from the Darkness. After the smoke dyed down Silver and Lyra both had all of there Pokémon out. The mysterious trainer let out an almost sinister smile. Lyra noticed that he had long black hair with red highlights and looked about the same size as Silver and was surrounded by six fire type Pokémon."What do you want?" Silver demanded with an even scarier glare then normal. "Great reflexes you two pass for now." Responded the mysterious trainer. "What do you mean?" Said Lyra who was now confused. "You will soon enough." After the trainer said that his Torkoal did another smokescreen and he disappeared. Silver and Lyra then called back there Pokémon. "Let's go he may not be alone." Silver said and started running off. "Not again." Thought Lyra running after Silver.

Gold and Crystal were looking through some CDs. "Cool the new Nickleback CD." Gold said while searching through the CDs. "Hey Crys can I borrow five dollars?" "Really, with all of the money you get breeding and you're broke." "Well with the daycare lady telling me not to take all of the business I don't get much work." Luckily for Gold Crystal wasn't looking at he or she would have known he was lying. "Alright but you will owe me." Responded Crystal. So the two teens paid for the items and went outside. Once they got outside Gold said "I forgot my billiard cue inside I will be right out." This annoyed Crystal because she just wanted to go home. So Crystal waited and once Gold came out They started walking. Then suddenly a vine whip snatched Crystal's bag. "Hey what the." Said Crystal when she lost her bag. The thief soon ran ahead of the teens carrying Crystal's bag and with a Leafeon and Ivysaur running next to her. "Hey bitch wait up." Yelled Gold as he ran after her. Once they go to the Ilex Forest Gold called his Aipom Ataro out. "Ataro take thes guys and go to the front of the forest." Gold orderd. Gold then started running after her. "Gold, really. Xatee telaport the bags home." Crystal then called out Arckee and rode off after Gold and the mysteriouse trainer.


	4. Chapter 3

Gold wasn't going to give up on the chase. He was determined to catch up to this mysterious girl. "I must get Crystal's stuff back." Thought Gold as he ran towards the girl.

"Plan has been going great; I'm actually having some fun." The trainer said as she reached the end of the forest. Then she suddenly stopped as Ataro appeared in front of her holding two pokeballs. "You want a battle you got one, Leafeon razor leaf, Ivysaur vine whip." Ordered the trainer. Ataro without hesitation dodged then dropped the two poke balls releasing Explotaro and Togetaro. "Explotaro Blast Burn, Togetaro Metronome, and Ataro time to test out our new move Ice Punch." The trainer then smiled, "you think you can beat me". The trainer then threw a Leaf Stone at her Ivysaur causing it to evolve into Venusaur. "Now Venusaur use protect." This caused all of Gold's attacks to miss and just be reflected off. Gold then got a serious look on his face as Crystal showed up."Crystal be careful." Gold yelled. "Aw you two make a good couple." Teased the trainer. "WE DO NOT." Yelled both Gold and Crystal. "Sorry I can't stay but you two pass anyways, you cute couple." Said the trainer. "Wait what." Before Crystal could finish her sentence both her and Gold got hit by a powerful Sleep Powder and the trainer then left. "Test Complete." Said the trainer who then left.

As Silver and Lyra made it out of the underground they were greeted by Blue as she landed in front of them. "What happened to you two?" Blue asked as they came out covered in ash from the smokescreen. "We got attacked" said Lyra not that happy. "By who?" Asked Blue. "This person who was testing us." Responded Silver. "Well I need your help to find Gold and Crystal." Said Blue. "Why didn't you just call them?" Asked Silver. "Long story." Responded Blue. "Let me try." Lyra said as she pulled out her pokegear. After a few minutes Lyra put her pokegear away and said "Neither one will answer, I hope they are alright." "Where is Crystal then?" Asked Blue. "She said something about running errands in Goldenrod." Responded Lyra. "Well let's get going." Said Blue Releasing her Wigglytuff. Soon after Silver released his Honchkrow and grabbed its feet letting Lyra wrap her arms around him and they flew off.

Meanwhile in Littleroot Town Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Wally were in the backyard of the lab with Ruby and Sapphire fighting as usual. "YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!" Screamed Ruby at Sapphire. "Well at least I'm not a wimp like you." Sapphire responded." "Aw look at the two love birds." Said Emerald jokingly. This got him two glares from Ruby and Sapphire."STAY OUT OF THIS" they both yelled.

"Hey Yellow do you know how to get to Littleroot Town?" Red asked as there boat in Lilycove. "Yeah it won't take long if we flew there." Responded Yellow. "Okay let's get going." Red said as he pulled out Aero's pokeball and Yellow pulled out Kitty's. Unknown to Red and Yellow they were being followed to the Hoenn Dex holders by a shady looking figure. "Test 3 is underway, this will be easy." Said the shady trainer as she called out her Drifblim and proceeded to follow the Kanto Dex holders. "Wait, I want you to peruse Red and Yellow and take them out." Said a muffled voice. "So I get to have more fun, I can't wait." Replied the trainer.

"Hopefully Red will not be that mad with me for going to Sinnoh by myself." Thought Green as he was riding in a speedboat towards Sinnoh after he tricked Blue. The boat was nearing its destination. He had contacted his protégé Platinum to meet him at Professor Rowan's lab. When he parked the boat Green called out his Charizard and went towards Professor Rowan's lab. "Green is on the move. The chase is on." Said a trainer. "Good, Agent S is chasing after Red and Yellow so you chase after Green." Said the same muffled voice. "What about those Sinnoh Kids?" "Just focus on Green for now and remember not to get taken out." "Okay I will just do what you say."

In Nuvema Town. "I don't know dad if there ready." Said a nervous Professor Juniper into the telephone. "I got word from Oak's lab in Kanto about a tournament and it just doesn't fell right." "Okay, I will call you back." Professor Juniper let out a sigh and put the phone down and looked outside to see three kids playing.

"Why we stopping here?" Asked Blue as the three landed in Azalea Town. "Because it is dangerous to fly over the Ilex forest at dusk." Responded Silver. "Besides we could end up passing Crystal if we flew over." Said Lyra. "Well let's get walking." Blue said. As the three neared the entrance to the forest they noticed something. "Is that Crystal and Gold knocked out?" Lyra said. "I got an idea." Blue said. "What is it?" Lyra asked. Before Blue could answered she had ran over and pulled Crystal on top of Gold. "Lyra then come over here." Blue yelled. Lyra then ran over to Blue. "Give me your pokegear" Lyra then handed her pokegear to Blue and Blue then snapped a picture of Gold and Crystal. "Silver do you have an awaking I can use." "Yeah." Silver said tossing it to Blue. Blue then sprayed some onto Gold and Crystal. "Look we caught them in the act." Blue said teasingly. "What the." Yelled Crystal. "Super Serious Gal what are you doing?" Gold asked. "You insensitive jerk!" Yelled Crystal. "Why am I the jerk?" Gold asked. Before Crystal could respond, Blue and Lyra started cracking up. "Why were you two knocked out?" Asked Silver trying to change the topic. "We got attacked by this trainer who then used a Sleep Powder then left." Crystal said. "Wait where is your bag Crys?" Gold asked. "That Bitch took it." Crystal yelled. "Wow Super Serious Gal you got one sailor mouth on you." Crystal looked like she was ready to punch Gold. "Wait did she say something about a test?" Lyra asked. "Yeah, why." Gold said. "Weird." Blue said. "Let's got to Elm's lab." Silver said. The five teens flew off towards Elm's lab.

"Drifblim Psychic." The trainer yelled. The attack went in between Red and Yellow. "What the fuck." Red said as he and Yellow turned around to see nothing. "Wrong way idiots." Yelled the trainer as she appeared in front of them. "What!" Yellow screamed. The trainer then called out her Mismagius. "Now Mismagius wipe them out of the skies with Thunder." "No." Red yelled as he jumped from Aero in front of Yellow taking the thunder himself. "Red" Yellow yelled as she flew down towards Red. "Mission complete now time to go towards the Hoenn Dex holders." Said the trainer with a devious smile.

Green had a feeling he was being followed. "Charizard Blast Burn." Green yelled turning him and Charizard around. "Taria Dodge." The trainer yelled. "Who are you?" Yelled Green. "That's for me to know and you to find out, now Taria Ice Beam." "We can't fight here, let's go Charizard." Green then proceeded to fly faster towards the lab. "OH THE CHASE IS ON BITCH!" Yelled the trainer with a huge grin on his face. The trainer then started chasing after Green.

"What will it take to lose this guy?" Thought Green as he tried avoiding the battle he knew was coming. "I have to make it to the lab." Green thought while ordering Charizard to go faster. Then a Dragonbreath flew right pass Green. "Go faster Charizard!" Yelled Green still evading the trainer. After a few minutes of flying Green was right above the lab and he could see his juniors in sight. As he was about to order Charizard to go down a powerful Dragonbreath hit Green and he fell off Charizard. Luckily for Green Diamond saw him land and he, Pearl, and Platinum ran over to him. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you" said the trainer glaring down at the Sinnoh trio. "What do you want?" Platinum said nervously. "A battle." Said the trainer.

"Come on Ruby please." Asked sapphire bugging Ruby to train with her. "For the last time no!" Ruby responded a little angry at Sapphire. "I told you I'm preparing my Pokémon for their next contest. "Emerald wake up so you can train with me" Sapphire yelled at Emerald who was lying under a tree. "Huh." Said Emerald confused. "Train." Sapphire said. "No" Emerald responded running away. "Lunch time." Announced Wally walking out. Just then the trained that had attacked Red came floating down on her Drifblim, Beheeyem, and Mismagius. "So you four are the Hoenn Quartet." Said the trainer not impressed. "Who are you?" Asked Ruby clutching a Pokeball. "Your worst nightmare, Beheeyem Psybeam, Mismagius Shadow Ball, and Drifblim Psychic." Ordered the trainer. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Wally all released a Pokémon at the exact time to protect themselves from the attacks. "Defense Good." Thought the trainer. "Beheeyem Flash." The trainer said. As the flash disappeared she was gone. "What the fuck was that." Sapphire said. Then an Aerodactyl and Butterfree came flying towards them. The Aerodactyl was caring an unconscious Red who had a nasty cut on his leg. As they landed Yellow asked "What Happened?" "Ruby then proceeded to explain to Yellow. "What happened to you two?" Asked Emerald. "Same thing." Yellow said. "Let's get Red inside." Wally said. So the Hoenn quartet and Yellow took Red into the lab.

"OK, call me back when he gets up. Thanks Yellow." Blue then put down her Pokegear and looked at her juniors. "Red got injured so he and Yellow will be staying in Hoenn till tomorrow." Announced Blue. "What happened?" Asked a worried Crystal. "They got attack. Red was the only one injured." "You guys should stay here." Professor Elm then said. "Hey I live next door so I'm going to go home." Said Gold grabbing his backpack. "Be careful" said Elm as Gold left. As Gold walked towards his house he looked up and saw a lone Murkrow flying.

"What do you want?" Screamed Pearl at the trainer. "A battle." Replied the trainer with a sinister grin. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum all called out their strongest Pokémon while the trainer glared at them. "I only want to battle you." The trainer then pointed at Platinum. "No if you want to battle her you got to battle me first." Diamond said. "And if you want to battle Dia you have to go through me." Yelled Pearl. "So you guy's would do anything to protect each other. You guy's do have the best teamwork." The trainer said. "But how do you battle alone?" Thought the trainer. "I will see you three later, be ready." The trainer then flew off leaving the three teens confused. "Okay all I can say is what the hell." Said Pearl. Platinum then punched Pearl in the arm and said "Watch your language. Let's get senior Green inside." "Okay." Diamond and Pearl said in unison.

"Green to. It's alright Red got attacked but it's not serious. Well thanks for calling me and call when he get's up." Blue put down the phone and slumped in her chair. She thought if everyone is getting attacked she is next for sure. She looked out the window of the lab then looked over at her juniors. "Let's hope this ends soon." She thought.

"Both Red and Green's injury's healed and they made back to Kanto. The Hoenn and Sinnoh quartet/trio were informed of the tournament and started training. Soon the day of the tournament arrived and everything started going wrong."

***PREVIEW***

"Wait what." Screamed Gold as he got hit by a shadowy blast coming from the darkness. Gold then fell to the ground holding his hand in pain. He looked at it and saw it was starting to blacken. "You son of a bitch get back here!" The assailant then ran off as Gold staggered to his feet.


	5. Chapter 4

Red stared up at the long flight of stairs leading up towards the indigo plautue registration building. "So this is it, remember your in it to win it" thought Red as he started running up the steps. "Look who it is", "I haven't seen him in a while" said two voices from the top of the steps. "Who's there?" Red yelled. "Wow you don't remember me..." said one of the voices as the two stepped forward."Agatha and Lorelei?" said Red. "Foolish child, of course it is us who else would it be, two random online authors" said Agatha. "Why are you here?" asked Red. "Because they wanted the strongest trainers to compete in this and I believe that we fit that class of people," said Lorelei. "We also wanted to see our pupils again," replied Agatha. "You're what?" asked Red with a very confused look on his face? "Our students, you know. Yours is that one perverted kid," responded Agatha. "One how the hell do you know about Gold, and two he got better than me so I let him go" Red responded. "Still dumb, guess something's never change" Lorelei said with a smirk on her face. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO ME!" Yelled Red angrily. "Come on Lorelei, you offended the brat" said Agatha walking inside the registration building. "I'm not dumb," mumbled Red under his breath as he walked up the steps.

After getting registered Red started the long journey through victory rode. Every once in a while you would hear Red yell "Saur Frenzy Plant, Gyra Surf, and Pika Thunder". After an hour or more Red could see the light of the exit, then. "Red, I'm not surprised to see you hear." Said Lance. "Lance, your here to?" said Red once again confused. "Yes, my student is in it. She is one of the elite four," replied Lance with a grin on his face. "Wait I thought Koga, that Bruno guy, and from what I have heard from Blue two weirdo's were the Elite four" responded Red. "Times have changed Red, Kanto split from Johto. Have you really been on Mt. Silver all this time?" "Um..." replied Red as Lance collapsed anime style. "Well, I will see you at the tournament then" replied Lance walking away. "Geez what's his problem" mumbled Red

While Red was making his way through Victory Road Yellow, Blue, and Lyra had all arrived and were registered when they reached the cave entrance. "How do we get through boss?" asked Lira who was starring confusingly at the cave entrance. "I got an idea," Blue said. Red had finally made out of the cave as Blue and Lira came down from the air on Blasty, and Yellow on Kitty. "Red" Yellow said landing on the ground and running over to Red. "How did you get here so fast?" asked Red confused. "I didn't see you in the cave" Red finished. "We flew over it" Blue said while she finally landed. "OH" Red said realizing his stupidity (Took Him Long Enough). "You want to... um go inside?" asked Yellow who was blushing madly and stumbling with her words. "Um... sure" responded Red, who was once again confused. The pair then walked inside the building leaving Blue and Lyra outside. "Aw young love, you just don't see that anymore," said Blue with a smile on her face. "What about me and Silver" responded Lyra offended. "Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetie?" Blue said walking towards the building. "That bitch" Lyra mumbled walking towards Blue.

"Shut up you two assholes, we were invited so you two have to come and the only reason I have to chaperone you guys is because you two would never remember to make it" said Crystal litterly dragging Gold and Emerald inside the registration building as Silver followed. "You know I can walk super serious gal," said Gold obliviously pissed. "I agree with him," responded Emerald. "If either one of you guys want to see puberty you will both SHUT UP" Crystal yelled. "I already reached puberty" Gold responded. "Right" Silver muttered under his breath. "Everybody just shut up now," Crystal said. After the four arrived at the cave Gold said "great how are we going to get pass this get damn cave." "Two things Gold, one you can get pass it yourself and two stop you're swearing while Emerald is here," Crystal said really ticked off. Before anyone else could say anything she got out Xatee and used teleport. "Great, just fucking "Hey Silver one question" said Gold as he, Silver, and Emerald made their way towards the end of victory road.

"What?" said obliviously annoyed Silver.

"Why didn't we just fly over like Crys did?" asked Gold. This caused Silver to look annoyed and glare at Gold. "And you mention it now!" yelled Silver at the perverted breeder. "Why are you blaming me, your supposed to be smarter than me" said Gold glaring back. "Geez you two are just as bad as the lovebirds I normally hang with" said Emerald who was walking behind the bickering duo. This caused the two to stop bickering and avert there glares to Emerald. "SHUT UP" said the pair as they went back to arguing. Suddenly there was a strange noise and the trio turned around to see another trio made up of two boys and one girl.

"Ah senior Gold, senior Silver, and senior Emerald please to meet you in here" said Platinum. "It's so weird calling the short one senior" whispered Pearl to Diamond. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled Emerald who looked close to exploding with anger. "DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN!" yelled Pearl back at Emerald. "Pearl language" said Diamond. "Pearl don't listen to him all he does is shove his mouth with food what does he know" said Gold starring at Diamond directly. "Gold you're supposed to be setting a good example for your juniors and making fun of one is not going to help" said Silver. Soon enough everyone but Platinum were arguing until Platinum yelled

"QUIET!" This caused everyone to quiet down the Platinum said "let's be reasonable, one senior Gold please apologize to Dia, and Pearl apologize to your senior" both Gold and Pearl whispered there apologies and then Platinum said "okay let's get out of this cave. So the group of six started towards the exit as another pair showed up at the entrance.

"Hurry up prissy boy!" yelled Sapphire Birch as she ran up to the entrance of victory road.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ruby yelled back.

"Being a smart ass" Sapphire said as Ruby finally caught up to the girl as they starred at the entrance to the cave. "Come on Ruby lets go in." "I'm not going in there I will ruin my perfect cloths." "So how are you planning to get pass this cave?" asked Sapphire. "Let me borrow your Tropius" said Ruby.

"Why should I?" asked Sapphire.

"Because as soon as I leave you can go run around and get yourself all muddy in that dirty cave.

"Fine" said Sapphire as she called out her Tropius and ordered it to listen to Ruby. As soon as Ruby had flown off Sapphire ran head first into the cave.

***5 Minutes Later***

"Was that senior Sapphire who just ran past us" asked Platinum. "I think it was" said Gold looking in the direction the girl ran

great," Gold said looking at his two friends.


End file.
